


When Instinct Takes Over

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, But only just lol, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Harry Panics a Bit, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, Nightmares, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: I listened to I Drove All Night by Cindi Lauper the other day and got inspired to write Harry unable to stay away from Draco after a nightmare. This is what came out of it!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 170





	When Instinct Takes Over

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to OTPshipper for the wordcount!

“NO!”

The hoarse cry scraped unforgivingly against his throat as it tore him from the dream, gasping, sweating, and shaking, but alive.

A wave of relief coursed through him as he ran a hand through his sticky hair, hugging his knees and taking a deep breath, but it was shortlived. The cool night air caressed his skin; memories of death, of the forest, of the clawing emptiness and cold that had seeped into his very soul, haunted him, and his stomach twisted as his comfortable room morphed into a dark, treacherous cavern. 

Suddenly he needed to escape. He needed safety. Warmth.  _ Him. _ And as his heartbeat thumped wildly in his chest, instinct took over.

*

_ CRACK! _

Draco jolted awake as the echo of a whip cracking reverberated around his room.

“What the f—Potter?!” he span towards the source of the noise, finding his new boyfriend stood looking utterly bewildered by the door.

“What in  _ Merlin’s saggy balls name  _ are you…” he stopped short, sleep-narrowed eyes finally processing the scene before him. 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” He stumbled in his haste to reach him; the man was a wreck. His hair was even messier than usual, as though a thousand pixies had pulled it from all angles. A thick sheen of sweat glistened on his skin, and his chest was heaving as he stared around the room, eyes impossibly wide.

Harry just shook.

“I—uh—N—n—night— _ hh _ —nightmare, a—a—an I—uh—So—sor—sorry, s—s—shouldn’t b—be—be here, don’t—don’t know h—h—how I—”

“Shh, Potter, come here…” Draco interrupted firmly, holding him gently. “It’s okay, you’re okay now...”

As soon as he tucked Harry’s head against his chest, the Gryffindor’s breaths changed, hitching wildly as tears fell. 

“S—s—s—sorry!” he gasped. 

“Nonsense, scarhead,” Draco murmured, running a hand through his hair as Harry gave full, heartwrenching sobs. And until the shudders eased to occasional shivers and hiccups, Draco simply held him, squeezing lightly every now and then. As his boyfriend sniffled against him, he pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Now listen to me, Potter. You’re staying here tonight. We’re going to have hot chocolate and you’re going to change out of those clothes, understand? Nightmares mean fluffy pyjamas and cuddles in this house. Come on, let’s find you some pjs that fit...”

And though Harry still had no idea how the hell he got there, or when Draco had become his safe place, he could only nod as the man took charge, each gentle word and caress reassuring him that he was safe, alive, and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :) come say hi to me on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115!


End file.
